


The Never-Ending Tunnel

by lilyplujambah



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pobble 365 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyplujambah/pseuds/lilyplujambah
Summary: It started with a friendly acquaintance; a simple meeting of two colleagues who, like anyone familiar with the army, understood that they were now family.
Relationships: Junior Reigns & Tani Rey, Junior Reigns/Tani Rey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	The Never-Ending Tunnel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ponie182](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponie182/gifts).



> This is a Pobble 365 AU (25/02/2020 - The Never-Ending Tunnel) and was written for Ponie182.  
>   
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything in association with Hawaii Five-O.

It started with a friendly acquaintance; a simple meeting of two colleagues who, like anyone familiar with the army, understood that they were now family. A part of a team with few select others that's connections stretched further than the army itself. That team was the Five-O, the Hawaii Five-O. And that acquaintance was that of Junior Reigns and Tani Rey.  
  
They developed a fast friendship, relying on one another in the most dangerous of situations. The high-stress conditions of their acquaintance encouraged a foundation of trust seldom found in regular friendships. They relied on each other for the simplest and most important of things. The question of life and death they faced often. Even as their family changed around them, they clung to one another.  
  
The rest of the team supported their friendship; some even assuming it was more than a simple friendship. And in many ways it was. Junior was the only one who'd sacrifice his pride to take his friend to a mermaid swimming lesson, and Tani's the only friend he'd do that for. Tani was the only one who felt as if her heart had lay broken as Junior scaled a cliff to save an exhausted citizen. Tani was the only one who, even when everyone else had given up hope, insisted she find her friend before she'd even a wink of sleep. And Junior was the only friend to which that applied. They were the only two who'd ever believe that attending a wedding together, slow dancing as they gazed into each other's eyes didn't suggest anything more than a friendship. And they were the only two who, even if they had realized it, resolved to be ignorant in the hopes of sustaining and protecting a friendship that had the substantiality to blossom into so much more.  
  
Their relationship reflected that of a never-ending tunnel. There were numerous opportunities to veer off at the forks, into alternate tunnels and explore that which felt so near. To explore the true depth of their feelings for one another. To learn everything about each other and to discover what they shared; especially during their most vulnerable moments. They were always on the cusp of turning, running along the edge of the tunnel ready to take that step, though they never did. That was, of course, until today.  
  
As Junior walked painstakingly slowly from the plane, Tani stood smiling. Despite the excruciating desire to be in close proximity to the man who she hadn't seen in weeks. She took the opportunity to observe him from a distance. He was clad in a pressed army uniform that highlighted the sheer breadth of his shoulders. His hat sat gently upon his round head and his right arm flexed as he lugged his bag along. His walk featured a slight swagger, though he was determined on his destination.  
  
She was still smiling and bouncing when he knocked her out of his reverie. "I'm Reigns," he announced, challenging the sheet of paper she held in her hands. When she offered to take his bag, he refused, insisting she hug him first. She felt comfortable in his arms as they circled around her and lobbed her into the air. It felt familiar. No matter how many times they'd embraced each other before, the addition of their anticipation heightened the experience. There was another feeling lodged tightly in her heart that she'd only recently realized how to place.  
  
In the beginning, the news of his deployment, and by extension, his leaving, left Tani at a loss for words. ‘Upset’ was certainly an understatement, though ‘devastated’ was probably the wrong word. She felt a level of apprehension and disappointment. There was no saying when he'd come back and chances of his getting injured were always heart-breakingly high.  
  
When he'd finally asked her out, she'd been excited. She knew she'd liked him. She'd really liked him. She just hadn't understood, or even realized, the true strength and depth of the feelings she felt for him. With his deployment came an intensity of longing she hadn't expected. A desire and need to be with him she'd only noticed once she was no longer in his presence. Once she was no longer with him. It stung to know that he was out, sacrificing his life while she waited with only a half-mind on any work she was assigned.  
  
Time allowed her to, first, notice this change and then, actively acknowledge it. It was an interesting feeling; confusing at first. The realization that she was in love with her best friend. It was difficult to accept, especially with the knowledge that the reality could damage their friendship should her feelings be unrequited. If they were to divert their path at the next fork, she'd couldn't say what would happen. To open their relationship to the unknown was dangerous. Despite their already being in an endless tunnel, they were familiar with this tunnel. They knew its every plant, every dent, every feature. It was commonplace. The idea of sacrificing that comfort for the possibility of something more was a risk that she, despite wishing to take, wasn't necessarily willing to take.  
  
As she latched to the man she, now, knew she loved, she felt a heightened sense of appreciation. The feeling of absolute familiarity in the strong arms that embraced her and lifted her in a true parading of his joy at seeing her. As he let her down, the smile that had blossomed on his face caught her by surprise and she found herself hopping into the car that would take him home; to his team - his family. She, now, understood and recognized the presence of her desire and need for him and his company. She, now, looked at their every interaction with yet another filter; one of deep love and longing.  
  
As they commenced their short journey back to the head-quarters, she noticed something was off with Junior. His face was scrunched into a subtle frown and his eyes were absent of delight. He looked to be thinking, though whatever off, was unknown to Tani. He was bothered by something; that she could tell, though she quickly learned that her assumption his present demeanour was due to his late mission was incorrect. When she asked him how it went, he replied happily, “it was good.” His eyes lit up, to some extent, and he sat up straighter than before.  
  
“Hey, uh, take a right up here.” Junior’s abrupt instruction only served to increase Tani’s concern for the man. When she inquired as to why, he refused to answer only, again, telling her to take a right.  
  
Not wishing to disobey his desires, she turned onto a patchy road and drove straight until the beach came into view. The road, if one could even call it that, was a field of sandy grass that turned at the last minute into an unmarked car park. She pulled the car into a spot that overlooked the waves and long, curving shore. The view was stunning, especially with the abundance of people, or lack thereof. The ocean was a deep blue, due to the adverse cloud cover and the sand was a golden yellow, too, darkened by the grey sky. She sat there for a moment, admiring the view and Junior’s presence beside her. As she turned and began to ask why he’d requested, or rather gently demanded, they stop here, he caught her by utmost surprise.  
  
Quite abruptly, he leaned across the car and captured her lips in his own. Tani’s hesitation lasted no longer than a brief second and she determinedly pressed back into the kiss. His lips were warm and wet against hers. She could feel his longing and desire emanating, radiating through his kiss. When he pulled away, she noticed an expression in his eyes she hadn’t seen before, nor could she place with any certainty.  
  
“Been thinking about this ever since I left,” he whispered; a slight lift to his tone.  
  
Tani smiled at the thought of his imagining this moment and leaned forward to respond with a kiss so fervent as she mustered all the strength she could into presenting her love for him through the kiss. She nibbled on his lower lip before moving toward him and caressed his cheek with her hands. His own hand found her shoulder and encased it with a grip that guided her as she climbed over the central console to straddle him. They moved in synchrony as their bodies moulded together and his arms encased her.  
  
When his mouth left hers and began to trail down her jaw and neck, she leaned her head back as a slight moan escaped her. Seemingly encouraged by her small display of contentment Junior ground his hips up against hers. His lips continued their venture down along her collar as she played helplessly in the short, fuzzy hair atop his head. When he reached the collar of her dress, he moved back up to reclaim her lips.  
  
With the feeling of his hands tangled in her hair, she let out a shaky breath against his lips. She felt him tentatively slip his tongue between her lips, deepening the kiss and encouraging her to slowly remove his uniform. As she lent back to allow him to completely discard his top, she began unbuttoning her dress. Junior helped her unceremoniously untangle her head from the flowery, blue fabric.  
  
She was pulled back into him for yet another breath-taking kiss before she tugged his shoulders as she climbed into the backseat. He followed awkwardly, squeezing through the cramped gap between the seats and clambering onto Tani. They both fell into a fit of giggles as Junior lifted his weight off Tani. She watched him as he paused. His eyes gazed slowly over her. He twisted his fingers through her hair as he leaned slowly down and kissed her along her hairline. He teased her ear with his teeth then trailed a series of sloppy kisses down the side of her neck. His hands traced her thin frame and landed upon her small, yet plump breasts. Slowly, as his lips found her right breast, he worked his fingers and palm into her left. He nibbled gently on her nipple and sucked like a baby to its mother. Circling her right breast with tender kisses, he promptly moved to replicate his technique on the other.  
  
He cautiously drew his attention to her waiting stomach. Her well-developed muscles played underneath his fingers. He slipped two fingers down the side of her underwear; as if requesting permission. Though, instead of going any further he removed himself and slid his chunky military slacks down to his feet. He knelt back on his heels and unclipped her sandals. In the process, he rid himself of his shoes too.  
  
Tani noticed him draw back. She was afraid for a moment until she saw and felt his eyes and hands roam her mostly bare figure. She used the opportunity to admire his own unsheathed body. His muscles flexed as he danced his fingers along her arms, his lips were full and swollen from their shared kisses, and his eyes looked at her with an intensity that Tani had never encountered before. She saw him dive forward and lifted her head to meet him for a devouring kiss. Their lips fitted around each other’s with ease and their tongues slid over the other’s in harmony.  
  
Tani felt his fingers slide beneath her damp panties, between her slick folds and his thumb draw circles around her engorging clit. She began to feel the rise of pressure build in the pit of her stomach. When he moved his finger over her opening, she whimpered quietly against his lips. He used the incentive to tug the offending material off her long legs and resume his ministrations. When his lips left hers and aided his fingers in pleasuring her, she bucked her hips to meet him.  
  
Just as she felt she was about to fall over the edge, Junior removed his fingers and raised himself back to her lips. He moulded his lips over hers, connecting and sliding his tongue over and around hers.  
  
Tani lifted her head and tapped Junior’s shoulder repeatedly. “Joons, please…” she mumbled. When he looked her over, she begged, “please.”  
  
Junior seemed to get the message as a moment later, he raised himself and removed his underwear. He gazed deeply into her eyes and aligned the tip of his erected penis with her opening. When Tani nodded in conformation, Junior thrust himself into her slowly and wholely. He pulled out equally slowly before pushing in deeper and harder than before. The pair quickly found a steady, accelerating rhythm. Tani could feel Junior’s moan rumble through her body and she responded similarly. When the pleasure increased to the tip of the crescendo Tani felt herself shake and lose all cohesive thought. Junior’s rhythm stuttered above her and he collapsed onto her.  
  
After they had ridden out the orgasm, Tani moaned, “Joons, get up. My arm is-”  
  
“Yeah,” Junior mumbled as he hoisted himself up into a seated position. “Here.”  
  
Tani moved to Junior and sat with her legs neatly crossing his. She nestled against his chest and breathed in his scent. She felt so comfortable in his arms, just like she always had. It made her so happy to know that she could finally acknowledge the love and admiration she felt for him. There were so many moments when they could’ve crossed the line; so many times they very nearly did. Tani could remember the days they’d nearly kissed, she’d felt like kissing him - felt the electric pull - though she wasn’t willing to make the change, and neither was Junior it seemed, until today.  
  
Tani smiled broadly and laughed breathily. “That’s was nice.”  
  
Junior joined her and replied, “yeah, it was.” She relaxed into his grip and revelled in the soothing assurance of their new relationship.  
  
_Yeah, it was_ , she thought mindlessly before the two joined together once again and explored the new fork of their never-ending tunnel.


End file.
